While nobody would disagree that water is the one essential needed for the survival of all humans and animals, the availability of pure or high quality water, particularly for human consumption, continues to be one of the biggest problems for man because of contamination and impurities in public water supplies in which there are constantly found such things as pesticides, industrial chemicals, heavy metals, bacteria and rust by way of example, while additionally the many chemicals purposely added for various reasons all reduce the purity level which it would be most desirable to achieve. Some benefits are considered to be obtained by collecting rainwater in tanks, but the water is then contaminated by dirt and debris from roof tops. Some advantages can be achieved by the use of relatively expensive filter systems or by buying filtered or otherwise treated water, or by importing well-known brands of imported water, but even these are very much less than desired and involve costs beyond the means of the average householders.
My present invention has been devised with a view to overcoming or alleviating the problems currently associated with the acquiring of quality drinking water as aforementioned, and it has for its principal object the provision of novel apparatus for use in collecting potable rainwater whereby contact of the rainwater with surfaces having a deletious effect thereon will be avoided.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel rainwater collection apparatus which will involve a once-only cost in that it will be both efficient and robust so as to be usable for a very long and continuous period. A further object is to provide such apparatus which will be of relatively simple construction and can be made and installed without undue expense, and yet will lend itself to small domestic applications or major commercial applications or any applications therebetween. Other objects and advantages of the invention will be appreciated from the subsequent descriptions herein of preferred embodiments of the invention.